billyhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
GBA
The GBA is a Game Boy Advance that can be hatched from rare eggs that can be found throughout Morning Land. If they can be collected from their respective levels without dying, a minigame will be unlocked that can be played on the Game Boy Advance using the Gamecube Game Boy Advance Link Cable. These games were available in various other games made by Sonic Team for the Nintendo Gamecube. The two biggest titles that these downloads were available on were Phantasy Star Online: Episode 1 & 2 and Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Chu Chu Rocket! Challenge Gameplay The basic rules of the game require the player to guide mice, dubbed Chu Chus, into a rocket while evading them from dangerous cats, dubbed Kapu Kapus. A brief premise is provided in the instruction manual, explaining that ChuChus are living on a space port that is invaded by Kapu Kapus one day. In their frantic state, the Chu Chus begin running around in chaos, and so the player must guide them to their rockets to save them. Both Chu Chus and Kapu Kapus run in a straight line, and turn right when they hit walls. A player can place up, down, left, and right arrows on the field of play, redirecting characters if they walk on it. Up to three arrows can be placed by a player at any time; placing a fourth arrow will make the player's oldest arrow vanish, and all arrows fade away over time. If a Kapu Kapu hits an arrow twice, the arrow disappears. Gallery Chuchu.png Chuchu3.png Chu_Chu_Rocket_Challenge NiGHTS Score Attack Gameplay NiGHTS Score Attack is a relatively short game based off the Spring Valley level from the original NiGHTS into Dreams... game. The player controls the flying purple jester, NiGHTS, in a side-scrolling environment, scoring points by zooming through hoops and collecting blue orbs in one of five different laps around the dream world. Each lap has its own pattern of loops and orbs to collect, and after grabbing everything in a lap, players must fly to the checkpoint in order to activate the next lap and its series of orbs and hoops. After the fifth time around the area, the game restarts with the first pattern and continues, so memorizing the best path for each of the laps will allow for faster times and more repeats through the courses. The objective is to get a high grade at the end of your time through all courses. Gallery Nights.png Nights3.png Render_Test_-_NiGHTS_into_Dreams..._Score_Attack_Gameboy_Advance Billy Hatcher Hyper: Shoot Easy Gameplay Billy Hatcher: Hyper Shoot Easy is an easier version of the Billy Hatcher: Hyper Shoot minigame. It includes easier enemies and a slower game pace compared to the original Billy Hatcher: Hyper Shoot game. Gallery Shooter.png Shooter3.png Billy_Hatcher_Hyper_Shoot_Easy Billy Hatcher: Hyper Shoot Gameplay Billy Hatcher: Hyper Shoot is a Japanese mobile / cell phone game and Game Boy Advance downloadable game, based on Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg for the GameCube. The game uses a top-down view. To progress through the levels, Billy Hatcher must defeat the enemies by firing eggs at them, and roll his egg over fruit to hatch the Chicken Elders inside them. Gallery Shooter.png Shooter3.png Billy_Hatcher_Hyper_Shoot_Easy Puyo Pop Gameplay The basic game mechanics are mainly similar to those of Puyo Puyo. The player has a 6x12 board, and must decide where to place incoming groups of variously-colored blobs, or puyo. After placing each set of puyo, any groups of four or more of the same colored adjacent puyo will pop. Any above will fall down and can form more groups for a chain reaction. Gallery Puyo.png Puyo3.png Puyo_Pop_Endless_Version Category:Items